Many different types of shipping and storing reels for coiled products have been developed to satisfy the usual requirements of durability, utility and economy of construction. It is likewise recognized that others have previously developed reel designs that would facilitate assembly or that would incorporate knock-down characteristics so that empty reels or reel components could be shipped more economically. For some earlier designs the present labor costs of assembly are somewhat prohibitive, and, accordingly, the savings that might be inherent in reducing the bulk size of initial reel sales shipments and empty reel return shipments are often not realized. The present development is directed to further reduction in freight and labor costs through provision of simplified reel construction features and apparatus for the assembly of reels that minimize labor costs.